Vehicles today are offering an increasing number of user-selectable functions, particularly for the driver. Historically, information concerning these selectable functions has been provided in an owner's manual typically carried in the vehicle glove compartment. More recently, the use of a camera-enabled Smartphone or tablet has been proposed for use in providing such information. eKurzinfo™ is one such system for which there is a publicly-available video clip illustrating its functionality.
In such a system, when a vehicle user is unfamiliar with a button or control, the user may use a camera device in the Smartphone or tablet and film the particular button or control. Information regarding the button then may be provided using the Smartphone's or tablet's display. In addition, the Smartphone or tablet may be used to assist in performing a maintenance routine (such as filling the coolant).